


La formation des Dieux

by Eunomya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Enfin est-ce une vie, Multi, OOC, Vie après la Mort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunomya/pseuds/Eunomya
Summary: « Félicitations, vous avez été choisi pour devenir la prochaine génération de Dieux mais seule la moitié d’entre vous pourront réussir. Les autres devront revenir à leur… non-existence. Vous aurez chacun une planète que vous verrez grandir et se peupler, à vous de décider quelle espèce préférer. Plus cette espèce vous adorera, plus vous deviendrez des Dieux puissants. Si vos croyants arrêtent de croire en vous, vous retournerez à votre non-existence. Bonne chance pour devenir leur Dieu et... Le rester.»Qui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort ?  Harry avait quelque chose à lui dire...





	1. Chap I

**Author's Note:**

> A celui qui me lira,
> 
> Sois le bienvenu,
> 
> Dans un nouveau monde tu entreras,
> 
> Installe-toi confortablement,
> 
> Il est temps de se mettre en mouvement.  
>  
> 
> Les personnages sont complètement OOC, est-ce qu'ils vont le rester ? I don't know, pour le moment j'aime beaucoup ce que j'en ai fait.

La tête de Harry lui faisait horriblement mal, un peu comme si quelqu’un s’était amusé à sautiller sur son crâne, en s’arrêtant juste avant qu’il n’explose. Il avait terriblement mal et fut donc plus que surpris en entendant un gémissement de douleur qui n’était pas de lui. Apparemment, il n’était pas le seul à souffrir. Est-ce que c’était le contre-coup d’une soirée universitaire trop arrosée ?

Contraint, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux avant de sursauter en glapissant de surprise, aussitôt suivi d’une vague de douleur s’abattant sur son crâne, l’obligeant à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Harry n’était pas le genre de personne à pleurer lorsqu’on lui enlevait une écharpe et, entre nous soit dit, il avait été totalement calme lorsqu’on lui avait enfoncé par inadvertance un couteau à beurre dans le bras. Non, vraiment, le jeune homme avait peu de qualités et sa résistance à la douleur en était justement une, heureusement pour lui.

C’est pourquoi, même s’il avait très envie de se rouler dans un coin et de pleurer de douleur, c’était comme si son cœur battait dans son crâne et essayait désespérément d’en sortir, il était surtout très surpris, en fait plutôt paniqué, de voir qu’il était loin de se trouver dans un endroit familier. Encore pire, il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtres, une ampoule nue faisait de son mieux pour clignoter et sa lumière suffisait à peine à montrer à Harry qu’il n’était pas tout seul. Une quinzaine de corps étaient allongés tout le long de la pièce et semblaient, pour le peu qu’il pouvait voir, inconscients.

\- Pitié, faites que je ne sois pas dans une morgue, pria Harry dans un murmure qui se répercuta dans la pièce.

Un ricanement lui répondit d’un des corps et il put voir un jeune homme à la peau sombre arquer un sourcil :

\- Habituellement tu n’es pas plutôt censé espérer que nous ne soyons pas dans un cachot lugubre, en attente de nous faire torturer ?

Les tympans d’Harry semblaient décidés à créer un écho déplaisant, ce qui, ajouté à la douleur qui refusait de diminuer, commencer à lui donner la nausée. Il mit donc quelques secondes à s’expliquer à l’inconnu :

\- Je ne suis pas assez riche pour que quelqu’un ne me kidnappe et, franchement, je ne suis pas la personne qu’il faut si on veut savoir quelque chose. En conclusion, il n’y a absolument aucune raison à ce que quelqu’un ne cherche à me torturer.  
\- Mais que tu te retrouves dans une morgue, c’est attendu ? demanda une voix fluette.

Une femme proche de la soixantaine, et arborant de magnifiques cheveux gris, les toisait d’un œil curieux en tapotant à un rythme lent son cœur malmené par les évènements. Harry s’obligea à ignorer la douleur qui continuait à pulser dans son crâne pour faire quelques pas vers les autres occupants de la pièce, s’enquérant de leur état de santé. Il fut très vite suivi et aidé des deux autres personnes éveillées, chacun prenant le pouls de ceux les plus proches d’eux.

Les soupirs de soulagement d’Harry résonnaient dans la pièce à intervalle régulier, signe que tous étaient en vie, du moins pour le moment.  
Au total, ils comptabilisèrent 18 personnes, eux-mêmes compris. Ils formaient un groupe éclectique, que ce soit en âge ou en couleur de peau, et aucun n’avait de papiers d’identité sur eux, ou de portable comme le remarqua très vite Harry. Plus le temps avançait et plus il se sentait proche de paniquer, révisant sa position sur un possible kidnapping. La vieille dame posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et l’obligea à faire un exercice de respiration. Elle semblait être habituée à gérer des situations de ce genre et, très vite, le jeune homme se calma, calquant sa respiration sur la sienne. C’est seulement à ce moment qu’il se souvint des manières :

\- Je m’appelle Harry, au fait, dit-il en lui présentant sa main.

La dame posa une main devant sa bouche riante et, brusquement, le jeune homme eut l’impression qu’elle avait à peine la vingtaine, puis l’illusion s’estompa et il était à nouveau devant la vieille femme aux beaux cheveux gris. Il cligna stupidement des yeux, incertain de ce qu’il avait vu.

\- Oh dear, comme vous êtes adorable. Je suis Mme Chourave, mais appelez-moi Pomona, ça me rajeunira un peu.  
\- Oh, vous êtes anglaise ? releva celui-qui-ne-s-était-pas-encore-présenté, s’avançant vers eux avec un sourire charmeur. Nice to meet you, I’m Blaise.  
\- Nice to meet you too, my dear. J’ai pour habitude de proposer un peu de sucre à ce moment de la conversation, les jeunes de nos jours ne mangent rien de peur de grossir, je trouve cela unbelievable, mais, malheureusement, je n’ai pas mon sac à main avec moi. Quel dommage, soupira-t-elle avec une moue déçue avant de se reprendre, souriant à nouveau. Peu importe, nous devrions réveiller les autres, vérifier que personne n’est blessée puis trouver le moyen de sortir d’ici. Cette pièce est creepy, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Harry sentit son cœur fondre devant l’attitude courageuse de cette femme qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être sa grand-mère. Au moins, la douleur avait assez diminué pour qu’il arrive à réfléchir un minimum.

\- Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous sait comment nous sommes arrivés ici ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le corps le plus proche de lui.

C’était un jeune homme aux cheveux très clairs et à la peau pâle, il l’aurait trouvé plus que mignon dans des circonstances différentes. Il tapota doucement son épaule puis sa joue et fut rassuré de le voir papillonner en geignant.

\- Malheureusement non, je ne me souviens d’absolument rien, si ce n’est que je devais vérifier mon stock de paracétamol ce matin, les enfants de nos jours… babilla Pomona en tapotant deux personnes en même temps. Bonjour très chers, non, n’essayez pas de vous relever, tout va bien. Enfin, « bien », nous ne sommes ni morts ni blessés alors, d’une certaine manière, c’est une façon d’aller bien, qu’en pensez-vous ?

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse, continuant à parler de sa voix douce aux deux jeunes femmes.  
Blaise était bien plus brusque dans sa manière de faire, il pinça un des corps et tapa la cuisse d’un autre en claironnant qu’il fallait se réveiller, récoltant un regard consterné de Pomona.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, moi non plus, réfléchit-il tout en aidant un homme à se redresser contre le mur. Mais bon, d’une certaine manière, cela m’arrange, car j’ai un exam de bio dans trois jours et, franchement, je n’ai pas du tout eu le temps de réviser. Pas que je sois ravi d’avoir été kidnappé, évidemment – devant l’air ahuri de son voisin, il s’obligea à sourire – pas que je dise que nous avons été kidnappés, si ça se trouve, c’est un pique-nique surprise organisé par l’Université. Allons allons, on ne s’évanouit pas Monsieur.

Harry arqua ses sourcils devant cet énergumène. Il semblait à peine ennuyé de se trouver dans un endroit complètement inconnu et était à deux doigts de chantonner, de son point de vue. Est-ce que c’était une manière de garder le contrôle ou est-ce qu’il en avait réellement rien à faire, telle était la question. Plutôt que de se perdre dans les méandres de cette question hautement philosophique, dont il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais la réponse, il préféra se concentrer sur sa tâche, tapotant une nouvelle épaule inconnue. Qui lui attrapa le poignet, le faisant glapir une nouvelle fois à sa grande frustration, avant qu’il ne rencontre les yeux les plus effrayants qu’il n’ait jamais vu. Rouges sang, la pupille fendue, Harry ne pouvait voir que ça, persuadé qu’on venait pour l’emmener en enfer. Son cœur menaçait à tout moment de le lâcher, battant à tout rompre, réveillant son crâne, bien décidé à faire parler de lui.

Quelle journée de merde, songea le jeune homme, mentalement épuisé par les événements.

Enfin, les yeux démoniaques clignèrent et une main fatiguée vint les frotter en poussant le soupir le plus inadéquat qui soit avec un tel regard. Médusé, Harry dévisagea l’inconnu, de ses cheveux, bruns, à ses doigts, aux ongles soigneusement coupés, avant de se faire rappeler à l’ordre par les yeux si particuliers.

\- Qui, une toux l’obligea à s’arrêter à cette question, Harry l’aidant à se redresser sur ses coudes, l’empêchant de s’étouffer.  
\- Harry, littéralement un compagnon de galère, se présenta le jeune homme avant de tenter de sourire, bien que l’inconnu ne puisse le voir. Et vous ?  
\- Tom. Mais… Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il en jetant un regard hagard sur la pièce.  
\- Personne ne comprend la situation, mon garçon, répondit Pomona à sa place. Au moins, tout le monde est réveillé. Bien, est-ce que quelqu’un sait quelque chose ? Je vais tourner la question différemment, de quoi chacun se souvint exactement ? Vous, par exemple, demanda-t-elle à Blaise qui, aussitôt, reprit son sourire charmeur.  
\- J’allais à mes cours, comme d’habitude. Je me souviens à présent que je pensais à me prendre un croissant fourré à la pâte de noisettes mais, de toute évidence, je n’ai pas eu le temps d’en acheter avant notre… enlèvement.  
\- Bien, bien. Et vous ? continua Pomona en se tournant vers la jeune femme la plus proche d’elle.  
\- Je crois que j’allais à la bibliothèque, j’ai un emploi à temps partiel là-bas, expliqua-t-elle en entortillant ses longues mèches bouclées autour de son doigt.

Le visage concentré de la jeune femme éveilla un sentiment confus en Harry. Est-ce qu’il la connaissait ou est-ce qu’il la désirait ? C’était tellement difficile de faire la différence, pas étonnant que les relations sociales n’étaient pas sa tasse de thé.  
L’interrogation continua et, enfin, un point commun émergea entre eux : ils allaient ou étaient tous à une Université. La même ? Probablement, et, à bien y réfléchir, certains visages lui paraissaient familiers, à l’exemple d’Hermione, celle qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Mais il n’arrivait pas à avoir de souvenirs précis, à sa grande frustration.

\- Bien, je propose que nous cherchions, et trouvions, un moyen de sortir de cette horrible pièce, proposa Pomona, en véritable leader.

Il n’y eut pas besoin de chercher, à son grand soulagement, une porte, imperceptible lorsqu’elle était fermée tant elle se mélangeait à la couleur de la pièce, s’ouvrit. Un bref échange de regards et les premiers se ruèrent vers la porte, Harry était persuadé d’avoir vu une femme aux cheveux frisés écraser un pied de son talon pointu pour sortir plus vite. Mais la situation ne devint pas idyllique pour autant puisqu’ils se trouvèrent dans un long couloir. Un raclement de gorge les fit bondir et ils se retournèrent tous vers la source du bruit, juste en face de la porte.

Un homme de petite taille, dont les cheveux épars ne parvenaient pas à couvrir le crâne, les regardait, l’air blasé. Il esquissa un sourire avant de sembler abandonner, jugeant probablement qu’ils ne le méritaient pas. Il esquissa une courbette ridicule avant de se présenter :

\- Bienvenue au Paradis, au Valhalla, en Enfer, ou aux enfers pour les plus croyants d’entre vous, et à l’Olympe, tout ça en même temps ! Comme vous venez probablement de le réaliser, oui, vous êtes morts, félicitations ! Enfin non, pas félicitations, euh, mes condoléances ? C’est ce qu’on dit de nos jours non ?

Harry regarda l’homme, sidéré. Comment ça, ils étaient morts ? Mais il ne se sentait absolument pas mort ! La preuve, Pomona, Blaise et lui avaient vérifié le pouls de chacun pour être certain qu’ils allaient bien ! Il échangea un regard incompréhensif avec Tom, qui semblait plus être paniqué qu’incompréhensif en fait, avant de se tourner, rassuré, vers Pomona qui, une nouvelle fois, pris les choses en main. Elle arbora un petit sourire amusé et chacun crut, l’espace d’un instant, qu’elle allait tapoter son épaule tout en susurrant son habituel « Oh, dear ».

\- Je pense que vous faites erreur, très cher. Je veux bien que nous soyons un peu secoués, que personne n’ait l’air très frais mais de là à dire que nous sommes morts… Vous avez un humour particulier.

L’homme toussota une nouvelle fois, l’air un peu gêné.

\- Malheureusement, je ne mens pas, chère Madame. Vous ne l’aviez pas réalisé ? Comme c’est fâcheux, vraiment fâcheux, que ce soit à moi de vous l’annoncer ainsi. Si j’avais su, vous pensiez bien que je ne l’aurais pas annoncé aussi négligemment.  
\- Mais nous ne sommes pas morts, s’écria une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux blonds.

Sa voisine l’empêcha de se jeter sur le petit homme, semblant bien décidée à lui crever les yeux ou à le secouer jusqu’à ce que des pièces d’or ne sortent de son costume sur mesure. L’homme grimaça un sourire compréhensif devant une telle réaction.

\- Je vous assure, il ne peut y avoir d’erreur à ce sujet. Vous êtes morts. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que vous vous êtes trouvés ici. Allons rejoindre mon collègue, c’est lui qui s’occupe de l’accueil habituellement, pas que nous ayons fait cela très souvent, vous me direz aha. Bref.

Il rentra les épaules, paraissant encore plus petit, tout en leur présentant la porte… Par laquelle ils venaient de passer.

\- Je ne repasse pas par cette prison, murmura Draco, l’homme aux cheveux blonds, le visage tellement livide qu’on pouvait effectivement croire qu’aucun cœur ne battait.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, cette porte ne mène pas à la même pièce. Vous étiez dans la « salle d’éveil », maintenant nous allons… à quelque chose qui pourrait passer pour un salon, chez vous, je suppose, babilla l’homme, reprenant du poil de la bête, avant de traverser la porte sans un regard en arrière, certain qu’on allait le suivre.

De toute manière, avaient-ils réellement le choix ? Que pouvaient-ils faire d’autre ? Le couloir n’avait absolument aucune issue, rien que cette information donnait des sueurs froides à Harry, ayant soudainement du mal à respirer. Il ne se sentait absolument pas mort pour autant, n’en déplaise à ce drôle de type, sorti d’on ne savait où.

\- Pas inquiétudes, s’il faut, je l’attaquerai, promit un grand homme aux traits slaves.  
\- Les enfants, laissez ça aux adultes, intervint un homme dans la quarantaine.

Il avait de doux traits et tout son corps était dessiné avec finesse. Harry trouvait qu’il ressemblait à ces personnes qui refusaient de tuer, ne serait-ce qu’une mouche. Il préféra donc miser sur Viktor, à choisir. Au pire, il pourrait toujours donner un coup de main, si vraiment la situation l’exigeait. Sur ces douces pensées, il suivit le reste du groupe et traversa la porte… pour se retrouver dans une pièce totalement différente de la dernière.

De grandes fenêtres tapissaient deux murs du sol au plafond, laissant entrer une luminosité incroyable qui se reflétait sur le parquet en chêne ancien. Harry laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif en observant les moulures qui entouraient un lustre en cristal, resplendissant de milles feux.

Ce fut Blaise qui se fit un plaisir de résumer la pensée de tous :

\- Putain de merde, mais où est-ce qu’on est ?  
\- Paradis, mon cher, chantonna une voix ravie.

Harry chercha des yeux la personne qui venait de parler, faisant un tour sur lui-même, mais dut déclarer forfait. Est-ce que cette personne faisait la taille d’un grain de riz ?

\- Un peu de respect ! Je suis juste devant vous, c’est juste que vous n’avez pas envie de voir, voila tout.

La petite voix semblait vexée et Harry eut peur qu’on ait lu dans ses pensées, mais non, après un bref regard, tous semblaient gênés, baissant la tête vers le sol.

Ce fut Hermione qui poussa un cri de surprise, preuve qu’elle l’avait enfin trouvé.

\- Une bou…bouboule brillante !  
\- Quoi ? répéta stupidement Tom avant de plisser les yeux, regardant dans la direction que son doigt pointait. Oh putain, souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry fronça les sourcils, frustré de ne pouvoir voir ce qui semblait être si fascinant pour ses compatriotes. Il s’avança vers le duo, jouant des coudes pour ne pas se faire écraser par un homme immense, proche des deux mètres, qui lui adressa un sourire d’excuse. Enfin, il se trouva juste derrière eux et pu découvrir la source d’une telle fascination…

\- Ah, ne put que dire le jeune homme, scotché par ce qu’il voyait.

Car c’était effectivement une boule brillante qui se trouvait devant eux. Harry se força à se pincer jusqu’à ce que sa peau ne devienne rouge, nouvelle preuve qu’ils n’étaient pas morts, mais non, ce n’était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar, la boule parlante était toujours là.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi habituellement c’est lui qu’on envoi chercher les nouveaux venus ? C’est sûr qu’une ptite boule qui brille ça fait tout de suite plus sérieux dans ce milieu, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu’on a, comme je dis toujours.  
\- Roh, la ferme, veux-tu ?

La boule, au grand étonnement de tous, réussit à leur montrer qu’elle était vexée, voletant rapidement autour de son collègue.

\- Il vous a appris la nouvelle, n’est-ce pas ? Où vous vous trouvez, pourquoi vous y êtes… Vous savez tout ?  
\- Non. Il a simplement dit, je cite « Vous êtes morts, félicitations ». D’ailleurs, à ce sujet, est-ce que je peux me plaindre à votre patron ? Je ne sais pas quel évènement c’est exactement mais franchement, vous devriez avoir honte, pensez à cette pauvre vieille dame, elle aurait pu faire une crise cardiaque sous le choc ! s’écria Pansy en faisant voler ses courts cheveux alors qu’elle secouait agressivement la tête.  
\- Oh, c’est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, dear, mais vraiment, ce n’est pas la peine, dit Pomona en souriant. J’ai un cœur aussi fort que quatre bœufs.  
\- Quatre bœufs ça fait beaucoup de biftecks, philosopha Ron avant de leur adresser un sourire d’excuse. Désolé, je crois que j’allais en direction de la cantine lorsque je suis…  
\- Mort, et mort, vous l’êtes tous. Il n’a donc rien fait ? Tss tss, à quoi cela a-t-il servi de t’envoyer ? Ah, ne réponds pas, ça va m’énerver. Bref. Si vous êtes là, c’est que vous êtes morts, navré pour vous, vraiment, ce n’est jamais un moment très facile. Enfin bref, vous avez de la chance, enfin je suppose qu’on peut aller cela une « chance », puisque vous vous trouvez… Dans votre nouvelle école !

Hermione n’y tint plus et, avec le soutien inconsidéré d’Harry, croisa les bras tout en fusillant du regard la boule scintillante :

\- Je crois qu’il est temps que nous éclaircissions quelques petites choses, vous et moi. On l’a déjà dit à votre collègue ; Nous. Ne. Sommes. Pas. Morts. Aucun d’entre nous. La preuve, l’infirmière de notre université, accompagnée de ces deux personnes, l’a vérifié. Alors il serait peut-être temps de…  
\- Vérifié ? Comment cela ? demanda la boule, interloquée.  
\- En prenant le pouls, répondit Pomona en enlevant une poussière de sa nouvelle veste.  
\- …. Vous avez pu prendre votre pouls ? C’est impossible, absolument impo… Je vois. Le nouveau ! Où est le nouveau ? Cet imbécile de petit génie a probablement encore trafiqué les commandes. Hey, le nouveau ! s’égosilla la boule en voletant dans la pièce, les laissant avec l’homme, qui semblait toujours aussi mal à l’aise qu’auparavant.  
\- Bien, bien, la situation s’arrange au moins. Ça doit probablement être Einstein qui s’est amusé avec les commandes, il adore faire cela, ce petit coquin aha. Vous savez comment sont les génies, babilla nerveusement l’homme en tapotant son crâne dégarni.

Harry n’eut même pas le cœur à répondre à son sourire, les paroles de la boule ne cessant de tourbillonner dans son esprit. Il était mort, réellement mort ? Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce délire ? Comme était-ce possible ? Comment est-ce que c’était arrivé ?

\- Nous sommes actuellement dans une école ? Une école pour les morts ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis navré mais je me sens bien trop vieux pour reprendre des études, surtout si je suis mort.  
\- Ah, non, non. C’est une école très différente de ce que vous avez connu dans le monde des humains ! Si vous restez, vous apprendrez à devenir des dieux, ça ne se refuse pas ce genre de proposition, si ?

Hein ? Devenir des quoi ?

Harry regarda stupidement la sphère devant lui. C’était une sphère bleue, tournant lentement sur elle-même et c’était, du moins selon leurs « responsables » leur « planète d’entrainement ». Le jeune homme se pinça l’arrête du nez, son esprit refusant de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le résumé de la boule parlante, qui n’avait pas de nom, lui revint, une nouvelle fois, en mémoire : « Félicitations, vous avez été choisi pour devenir la prochaine génération de Dieux mais seule la moitié d’entre vous pourront réussir. Les autres devront revenir à leur… non-existence. Vous aurez chacun une planète que vous verrez grandir et se peupler, à vous de décider quelle espèce préférer. Plus cette espèce vous adorera, plus vous deviendrez des Dieux puissants. Si vos croyants arrêtent de croire en vous, vous retournerez à votre non-existence. Bonne chance !»

Personne n’avait oser se regarder après ça. Est-ce qu’ils étaient réellement morts ? Ils avaient senti le pouls dans cette pièce suffocante mais c’était en réalité une illusion ? Personne n’osait vérifier et Harry avait dû demander l’aide de Pomona pour ne pas faire une crise de panique. Un mort qui paniquer… Ca prouvait bien qu’il n’était pas mort, non ? Mais plus rien n’avait de sens, la preuve ; cette fichue sphère qui ne cessait de tourner sur elle-même, censée être sa planète. Avec des êtres qui l’adoreront comme étant leur Dieu.

Harry secoua la tête, refusant d’approcher à plus d’un mètre de cette chose. C’était simplement trop étrange, trop dingue, même pour lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avec exactitude de sa vie en tant que…. Mortel, en réalité, chacun avait pu se rendre compte à quel point leurs souvenirs étaient fragiles, mais il était certain d’une chose ; rien n’avait surpassé un tel moment !

Il soupira, balayant du regard le reste de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. « La salle d’entraînement » était une grande pièce, d’une soixantaine de mètres carrés, où étaient regroupées les sphères tournoyantes. Chacun s’était vu en être attribué une et tous étaient plus ou moins proches de la leurs. Bellatrix, Remus, Hermione et Hagrid observaient la même planète et commentaient ce qu’ils voyaient :

\- Oh, j’ai vu quelque chose bouger dans l’eau ! s’exclama Bellatrix, son visage rayonnant comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu’elle avait gagner son poids en bonbons acidulés.  
\- J’ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu’une vague, soupira Remus. Il n’y a absolument rien sur cette sphère, juste de l’eau. Comment est-ce qu’une espèce est censée vivre là-dessus ?

Hermione recommença à tortiller une mèche de cheveux, réfléchissant :

\- Je crois qu’on assiste à la création de la vie. Avec l’eau, le volcanisme qui devrait arriver, un jour ou l’autre, la formation de terres… C’est fascinant, si j’ai raison, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Non. Non, pas vraiment, pensa Harry en regardant certains se précipiter à leur tour autour d’une sphère, validant la théorie de la jeune femme à grands renforts de cris.

\- C’est magnifique, soupira Luna, une drôle de femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup depuis qu’ils étaient « arrivés » mais Harry avait remarqué qu’elle observait, dardant son œil curieux sur les autres. Il l’aimait bien, il sentait qu’elle n’était pas du genre à porter des jugements hâtifs.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se retourna sur Tom, qui lui adressa un sourire d’excuse avant de pointer du menton en direction des sphères.

\- On devrait aller voir de quoi il en retourne, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Non. Sans façon, merci. Enfin, tu peux y aller, toi.  
\- Et bien Harry, on a peur ? se moqua l’homme au visage si pâle.

Il arqua ses sourcils en croisant les bras, refusant d’être titillé par une créature qui se vouait probablement, fut un temps, à être écrivain, ou bibliothécaire, au vu de sa pâleur.  
\- Absolument pas. Je ne trouve simplement pas cela très intéressant, vraiment, une boule remplie d’eau qui bouge… Vois pas pourquoi on en fait un tel truc.  
\- Mais on va être des Dieux, piailla avec excitation Bellatrix, s’appuyant contre Hagrid qui n’eut qu’un sourire amusé.  
\- Oui mais qui a dit que je voulais en être un ?

Ils regardèrent Harry avec curiosité, pesant la véracité de ce qu’il venait d’affirmer. Certains haussèrent les épaules, retournant à leur sphère, alors que Hermione le fixait du regard :

\- Et bien, tu reviendras à ton état de mort. C’est ce que la boule a dit, non ? On perd, mort. On refuse de jouer, et donc on perd, mort. Tu mourras, ou plutôt tu re-mourras, permettant à d’autres une victoire plus facile.  
\- Mais qui peut nous prouver que nous sommes morts ? s’insurgea finalement Harry.

Un sanglot étrangla ses mots, le frustrant d’autant plus. S’il était mort, s’il était un apprenti Dieu, il n’avait aucunement besoin de se sentir aussi frustrée ou d’avoir des choses inutiles, comme des sentiments. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que ça ne lui avait rien apporté de bon dans sa vie.

Tom ne dit rien, préférant tapoter son dos avec douceur. Harry sentait qu’il l’avait pris en affection, cet homme étrange qui aimait porter des lentilles démoniaques. Probablement un élève en art, un truc où on pouvait être aussi excentrique qu’on le voulait, pas comme lui qui était en médecine… Il était en médecine, non ? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, essayant d’avoir un souvenir précis de ce qui était sa vie avant tout ça. Oui, il lui semblait qu’il était en médecine.

\- Bien, allons manger un bon bifteck, s’écria gaiement Ron en entourant les épaules de Pansy, qui poussa un cri offensé en réponse.  
\- Oui, il est plus que temps que nous mangions quelque chose, dit Pomona en hochant la tête. Ca fera du bien à tout le monde.  
\- Et ça prouvera une bonne fois pour toutes si oui ou non on a été kidnappé, souligna Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Aha. Hilarant.

Harry trouva cela beaucoup moins amusant lorsqu’on les plaça devant des plats dont le fumet qui s’en échappait mettait l’eau à la bouche.

\- Comment ça, on doit se contenter de l’odeur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la boule scintillante.

Non, vraiment, plus le temps passait et moins il l’appréciait cette chose stupidement bleue et stupidement brillante. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il ne perde des paillettes, tiens.

\- Personne n’est en licence d’Histoire ? s’étonna la boule en faisant le tour de la table. Il me semblait pourtant que si…  
\- Ah, oui. C’est moi, s’excusa Ron en riant.  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, suspicieux. Lui, un élève en Histoire ? Avec une telle carrure, Harry était persuadé qu’il faisait quelque chose en rapport avec le sport.  
Horace Slughorn, un étrange type un peu moins petit que celui qui les avait accueilli, fusilla du regard ceux qui pouffaient.

Ah, on a trouvé son prof, s’amusa le jeune homme avant de retourner à son assiette… Qu’il ne pouvait toucher, selon les dires de la stupide boule stupidement brillante.

\- Bien bien. Comme vous le savez sûrement, les dieux romains et les dieux grecs avaient droit à des sacrifices, à des libations principalement, à l’occasion de nombreuses fêtes. Ainsi, on égorgeait sur l’autel un veau de X couleur, avec X caractéristiques physiques, pour X Dieu puis, on faisait brûler les os. Les os étaient pour le Dieu, pendant ce temps les mortels mangeaient la viande et tout le monde était content.  
\- Donc… commença avec hésitation Pansy, ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire c’est qu’on va devoir se contenter de l’odeur pendant que… pendant que d’autres pourront savourer ces plats ?  
\- Mais c’est dégueulasse ! résuma Blaise, catastrophé par l’idée. Je veux manger, je ne veux pas juste « respirer la douce odeur », c’est quoi ces conneries encore ? Je veux voir le patron !  
Harry retint difficilement un pouffement, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui. Étrangement, c’était la chose la plus drôle qu’il avait entendu depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés ici et franchement ? C’était proprement hilarant d’être offensé parce qu’on ne pouvait manger alors qu’ils étaient morts. Le jeune homme ne savait toujours pas avec certitude s’ils étaient réellement morts ou non mais avait décidé de faire avec cette incertitude, préférant se concentrer sur la situation présente.

\- Alors, en fait, ils sont plusieurs, parce que c’est une démocratie m’voyez ? et surtout, ils n’ont absolument pas le temps pour ce genre de problème. D’autres se sont très bien débrouillés, regarder les panthéons grecs et romains !  
\- Oui mais plus personne ne croit en eux, souligna doucement Remus en regardant son plat.  
Une chape de plomb s’abattit sur l’assemblée et un silence inconfortable tenta de s’installer alors que la boule voletait en tout sens.  
\- Oui, oui, effectivement. Mais ils ont eu une très belle vie, vous ne croyez pas ? On parle de plusieurs centaines d’années de croyance, ils étaient très puissants… Et puis, d’autres croyances sont arrivées et ils n’ont pas réussi à y faire face. Sorte de sélection naturelle.  
Harry était étonné d’avec quelle facilité ses compagnons de voyage prenaient la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il y avait bien eu quelques cris et quelques pleurs lorsqu’on annonça leur mort mais, déjà, certains songeaient à leur avenir en tant que Dieux. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils étaient censés faire alors qu’il n’y avait strictement rien sur leur planète ? Souffler dessus pour faire des bulles ?

Cette situation allait le rendre dingue, c’était certain, songea Harry en dévorant des yeux le plat devant lui. C’était de la torture et sa haine envers la boule stupidement brillante grandit en proportion de sa frustration.

\- Après cela vous pourrez vous reposer un peu puis… Vous pourrez retourner surveiller vos planètes ! Bien évidemment, puisque c’est une salle d’entraînement, vous pouvez y aller quand vous voulez, lorsque ce sera… « l’examen », je suppose qu’on peut appeler cela ainsi, ce sera beaucoup plus strict, pour que personne ne soit lésée, babilla la boule.

Super. C’était décidé, il allait faire des bulles.

\---

Harry n’avait pas fait de bulles ou, plutôt, il n’avait pas réussi à faire de bulles. Il s’était enfin approché de « sa » planète, avait effectivement vu à quel point elle était ridiculement pleine d’eau et avait pris un malin plaisir à souffler dessus… ce qui créa aussitôt un typhon qui balaya une partie de la planète, sous ses yeux ébahis.

\- Wow, murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés devant un tel spectacle.  
\- C’est toi qui as fait ça ? La classe ! s’écria Ron en s’approchant à son tour. Et si tu mets ta main dessus, il se passe quoi ? Imagine les dégâts possibles !

La boule de poils s’éclaircit la gorge, se contractant sur lui-même au grand dégoût du jeune homme :

\- Effectivement ! Chacun de vos gestes aura un impact sur votre planète, n’oubliez pas que vous êtes puissant alors vous devrez être précautionneux, c’est fragile, même si on ne le dirait pas.  
\- Mais… Comment est-ce qu’on va pouvoir interagir avec les gens ? demanda Pansy, dubitative.  
\- Excellente question, ma jeune amie ! – Pansy grimaça en réponse – Vous aurez la possibilité, lorsque votre espèce se sera bien implantée, d’incarner un être, animal ou humain, pour aller directement sur votre planète et interagir avec vos croyants !  
\- Vous dites cela comme si nous allions avoir des espèces non-humaines, l’interrompit Blaise, dubitatif.

Seul un silence lui répondit.

\- Bien, je vous laisse à vos occupations ! Et n’oubliez pas de garder un œil sur votre planète, vous pourriez avoir quelques surprises.  
Harry regarda la boule partir avant de se tourner, une nouvelle fois, vers la sphère stupidement bleue.  
\- On ne peut pas manger, on est mort et en plus on va devoir faire du baby-sitting, c’est vraiment la merde d’être Dieu, résuma Draco en brossant ses cheveux en arrière.

Tu l’as dit, bouffi.

\----

En réalité, si on devait résumer le quotidien d’un apprenti-Dieu, ça serait rapide ; la majeure partie du temps c’était s’allonger, au soleil ou non, jouer et… boire, ou plutôt respirer à pleins poumons les boissons alcoolisées, accompagnés de plats dont le fumet faisait tourner la tête.  
Harry avait du mal à saisir la notion du temps, les journées lui semblaient bien trop longues, tout comme les nuits, mais la boule les avait rassurés sur une chose ; ils pouvaient dormir.  
\- Enfin, ce sera plus un coma qu’un sommeil, vous aurez du mal à décider combien de temps vous dormirez, cela peut tout aussi bien être une nuit comme dix ou comme dix milles nuits. Tout dépend de votre puissance et de votre état « physique ». A mesure que vos pouvoirs augmenteront, vous aurez plus de contrôle sur votre « corps ». Mais pour le moment, ça serait à vos risques et périls, le risque étant que votre planète vous refuse l’accès car elle ne vous reconnaîtrait pas.  
\- Ah, parce qu’elle peut faire ça ? s’étonna Pomona en regardant d’un œil circonspect sa planète.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. C’est que ça a du caractère ces petites choses-là, gloussa avec ravissement la boule avant de partir, une nouvelle fois.

Harry haussa ses sourcils. Vraiment ? Pourtant ça l’avait laissé lui souffler dessus la dernière fois. Peut être qu’il avait une gentille planète, qui pouvait bien savoir.

Le jeune homme posa son bras sur ses yeux en gémissant. Il s’ennuyait teeellement, c’était insoutenable.

\- Tu veux jouer à la belote ?

Il enleva son bras pour tomber sur le visage de Tom, ses lentilles depuis longtemps enlevées, présentant des yeux totalement normaux, au grand soulagement de tous. Harry ne lui offrit qu’un vague grognement avant de rabattre son bras, boudeur.

\- J’ai hâte de voir ce que va devenir nos planètes. Imaginer toutes les possibilités, s’extasiait Horace, en grande conversation avec Ron et Pomona.  
\- Je me demande tout de même, est-ce qu’on est censés être des genres de Dieux tout puissants ? Est-ce qu’on ne sera pas plutôt comme les anciens Dieux, avec chacun une spécialité, si on peut parler de spécialité ? s’interrogea Ron.  
\- Très bonne question, mon garçon, approuva Horace avant de secouer la tête. Qui peut bien savoir ce que l’avenir nous réserve ?  
\- Dieu seul le sait, s’amusa Pomona en mettant une main délicate devant sa bouche, cachant à demi son sourire amusé.  
\- Oh, ma chère, quel humour vous avez-là, roucoula le vieux professeur.

Eurk.

\----

\- Oh bah ça alors, y a des volcans partout ! s’écria Ron, en montrant sa planète à Hagrid, le plus proche de lui.  
\- Magnifique ! Regardez toute ces lumières, on aurait envie de mettre la main, pour toucher.  
\- Euh non Hagrid, j’ai bien peur que ce soit une mauvaise idée, toussota Hermione avant de retourner à son observation, prenant soigneusement des notes dans un petit carnet.  
Elle avait tout d’une scientifique, demandant à la boule s’il était possible d’avoir des lunettes de protection ou un thermomètre. Malheureusement, seul le carnet lui fut accordé, ce qui la frustrait beaucoup.

Harry, lui, se faisait toujours aussi chier, et son humeur grognon lui avait déjà valu plusieurs incartades avec le jeune homme à la peau pâle, à son grand ravissement. Même si ce n’était que s’insulter, au moins cela l’éloignait, durant un temps, de son ennui.

Il regardait d’un œil blasé les petits volcans crachaient toute la lave qu’ils pouvaient. Non, vraiment, il comprenait qu’ils faisaient de leur mieux, mais il n’empêchait que, tant que rien ne vivrait à proprement parler, il était évident que leur rôle de Dieux ne servait pas à grand-chose en attendant. Et Harry détestait attendre.

Les volcans s’arrêtèrent au bout de cinq longs jours, au grand soulagement de tous. La pièce sentait le souffre mais chacun supporta l’odeur pour voir la nouvelle configuration de leur planète. Au grand émerveillement de tous, même Harry fut obligé de le reconnaître, chaque planète était différente. Bon, cela restait des étendues de lave refroidie mais c’était effectivement un grand changement en comparaison à la sphère initialement bleue qui aurait fini par le rendre dingue.

\- Quelle est la prochaine étape, ensuite ? demanda Tom en regardant Hermione, jugée la plus spécialiste sur la question.

Mais ce fut Neville qui répondit :

\- Prochaine étape c’est la forestation. Mais je me demande si on ne pourrait pas accélérer les choses un peu.  
\- Il devrait y avoir de la vie dans l’eau, à présent, songea Hermione en se penchant sur sa planète. C’est vrai que ça serait bien d’accélérer.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à notre « responsable » ?  
Harry crispa sa mâchoire à la mention de la boule stupidement brillante.  
\- Il a intérêt à accepter, maugréa Blaise, je n’arriverais pas à attendre plus.

Une partie de leur groupe acquiesça. Il était temps de réellement commencer leur formation divine.

\- Oh non, j’en ai encore tué un, soupira Bellatrix en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Harry la regarda d’un air blasé. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu’ils avaient chacun pu voir les espèces peuplant leur planète, la boule ayant accédé à leur demande sans trop de difficultés. Ainsi, il était temps de privilégier l’espèce qui les adorera et les rendra puissants, à la grande excitation de tous. Chaque apprenti-Dieu avait sa technique, certaines plus discutables que d’autres. Ainsi, Bellatrix avait décidé qu’elle voulait que les siens développent une nouvelle capacité ; celle d’apprendre à voler. Sans succès jusqu’à présent, à sa grande frustration.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur sa propre planète, observant avec circonspection l’espèce qui semblait, pour le moment, surpasser les autres. De petite taille, mais tout lui semblait petit de là où il se trouvait, ils ressemblaient à un croisement entre un chat et un serpent, une longue queue sur le coccyx, tout en écailles, des yeux fendus et une langue fendue, très utile pour humer l’air et connaître l’état physique du reste du clan, remarqua-t-il. Ils se tenaient sur quatre pattes et feulaient lorsque quelque chose ne se passait pas comme ils le souhaitaient et, lorsqu’ils avaient le temps, ils le passaient à soigner leur… pelage avec attention. De ce qu’il avait pu en voir, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu’il s’était attardé sur eux, décidant que les scorpions géants à huit yeux étaient trop pour lui, les robes, il n’arrivait pas à qualifier ce qu’il voyait, pouvaient être de différentes couleurs et un système de hiérarchie se mettait déjà en place, selon les couleurs qualifiées comme étant les plus rares. Harry roula des yeux en remarquant que les « chefs de clans » pouvait avoir jusqu’à cinq compagnes et que certains étaient rabaissés au rang de ce qu’il pensait être d’esclaves. Le futur Dieu soupira. Ils étaient tellement… humains, à bien des égards. Il se souvint des derniers conseils de la stupide boule stupidement brillante :

\- Nous avons accéléré les choses, grâce à une invention de notre stagiaire, mais n’oubliez pas ; maintenant c’est à vous de décider du destin de vos croyants. La première chose est de vous implanter comme étant la seule religion possible, la seconde est de le rester disons… durant mille ans ?

Des exclamations véhémentes retentirent dans la pièce, le faisant raccourcir l’entraînement à quelques décennies, au grand soulagement de tous.

\- Oh et, une dernière chose ; n’hésitez pas à aller voir vos croyants physiquement, si vous pensez que ce serait utile pour vous. Amusez-vous bien ! ria la boule avant de s’esquiver, et Harry fut certain de voir des paillettes s’échapper de son petit corps, à son grand dégoût.

Etait-il temps de rendre visite à ses futurs croyants ? Probablement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ébouriffant ses cheveux alors qu’il réfléchissait à la manière de procéder. Il savait qu’il devait faire un choix stratégique ; qui est-ce qu’ils allaient écouter sans risquer de tuer son incarnation ? Un personnage puissant, sans aucun doute. Soudainement, Harry eut une illumination ; pourquoi ne pas incarner une « personne » au pelage, il s’était décidé ; leurs écailles seraient un pelage, d’une couleur si rare qu’elle… n’existerait pas encore ? Fier de ses résolutions, il se pencha une dernière fois vers la petite sphère, plissant les yeux en direction du clan, le seul existant pour cette espèce, avant d’arborer un sourire satisfait. Parfait, une des compagnes du chef était enceinte, il ne lui restait plus qu’à incarner le fœtus à naître, à trafiquer quelques-uns de ses allèles, ceux s’occupant de la couleur des écailles et de la taille, et il serait fin prêt à mettre de l’ordre dans tout ce petit monde et, surtout, à s’imposer comme étant leur Dieu.

Rien n’était plus simple pour un Dieu, fut-il encore en apprentissage, n’est-ce pas ?


	2. Chap II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jouer avec l'ADN ? Un jeu d'enfant, vraiment.
> 
> Ou comment Harry se prend un peu trop au jeu des mondes et des peuples.

Harry regarda la petite boule scintillante, les bras croisés sur son torse, un groupe se formant autour d’eux à mesure qu’ils parlaient.

  * Comment ça c’est difficile de jouer avec quelques allèles ? redemanda-t-il, agacé. On est des Dieux ou non ?
  * Vous voulez _jouer_ avec de l’ADN et vous vous étonnez que ce soit difficile ? Vous n’êtes que des apprentis-Dieux, certains n’arriveront jamais jusqu’au bout de cette formation et vous, vous arrivez avec votre gueule d’ange et la bouche en cœur pour quoi ? « Au fait, comment on fait pour toucher à l’ADN d’un fœtus, c’est pas pour moi, c’est pour un ami ? » Je leur avais dit aux patrons qu’il ne fallait pas vous prendre, les gens comme vous se sentent toujours surpuissants.



Ses sourcils se froncèrent, n’arrivant pas à déterminer s’il devait se sentir vexé ou non. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire « les gens comme vous » ?

  * Comment ça ? intervint Hermione. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire…
  * Ah, non… Je voulais dire… bredouilla la boule avant de tenter de s’esquiver.
  * Allons allons, _my dear_ , restez avec nous hum ? Je pense qu’il est plus que temps que nous comprenions un peu mieux pourquoi est-ce que nous avons été choisi, vous ne croyez pas ?
  * Et comment on est mort serait pas mal, aussi, continua Blaise, ressemblant à un taureau prêt à charger à la moindre contrariété.



La petite boule voleta, essayant de trouver une porte de sortie, mais dû se rendre à l’évidence ; elle venait de se mettre dans de beaux draps.

  * Je ne peux pas en parler, finit-elle par dire. Et puis, votre mort fait partie du passé, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix connaître ce genre d’événement ? Les humains sont tellement sombres parfois… Il ne me viendrait jamais à l’esprit de vouloir connaître les derniers détails de ma vie, s’énorgueillit-il en bombant le torse.



Ah, parce que cette chose avait eu une vie aussi ? Elle n’avait pas toujours été dans… cet état ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur son but actuel. Le temps pressait, il ne manquait plus qu’elle n’ait mise bas et qu’il ne se retrouve comme un idiot, à attendre une autre grossesse.

  * Bref, peu m’importe de savoir ma mort, là, tout de suite, ce que je veux c’est savoir comment incarner une de mes… euh, créatures, et comment la faire ressembler à ce que je veux pour qu’elle prenne le pouvoir.
  * Oh, c’est une oligarchie physique ? Comme c’est intéressant ! s’exclama le professeur Slughorn, se retenant de taper dans ses mains. Quel dommage que nous ne puissions vous observer au travail…



Harry soupira, agitant mollement sa main.

  * Faites ce que vous voulez, si vous trouvez que ma planète a un quelconque intérêt, faites-vous plaisir et regardez mais, - il se tourna vers la boule – pour que je devienne leur Dieu il faudrait peut-être qu’on me laisse créer une opportunité, vous ne croyez pas ? En soit, je ne fais que ce que vous nous avez demandé ; faire notre formation en vue d’un examen, qui pourrait nous couter notre non-vie. Mieux vaut étudier donc, non ?



Ah ! C’est qu’il la voulait, cette incarnation. Tout plutôt que de continuer à s’ennuyer parmi ces gens qu’ils ne connaissaient pas.

La boule sembla abaisser les armes, vaincue.

  * Je vais vous expliquer en des termes simples ce que vous devez faire mais - la boule s’ébroua, essayant de paraître menaçante – s’il se passe le moindre problème, vous ne pourrez pas me le reprocher, c’est compris ?
  * Oui, oui, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.



Comme s’il y allait avoir un problème, il y allait, renversait le monde, et reviendrait juste à l’heure pour le thé, songea avec dérision l’homme en adressant un sourire à Pomona. Ah, ce qu’il en avait marre du thé…

  * Habituellement, pour un Dieu accompli, changer de l’ADN n’est pas aussi fréquent qu’on pourrait le croire. Ils utilisent souvent des animaux sacrés ou des événements inexplicables pour la logique humaine, une pluie d’or, une femme enceinte mystérieusement… et surtout, ils se servent de ce que possèdent déjà leurs croyants, ils ne vont pas fabriquer quelque chose à partir de rien, pérora la boule.
  * Oui, oui… répondit avec un sourire placide Harry, se retenant de faire du bowling avec ce qui était censé être leur responsable.
  * Puisque vous êtes encore en apprentissage, je vais vous donner une invention de notre stagiaire, très utile ce Einstein, vous le connaissais ? C’est une sorte de… boîtier qui vous permettra de sélectionner exactement ce que vous voulez changer. On va éviter les catastrophes, hum ?



Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, lui prenant l’espèce de petite télécommande, avant de partir, sous les cris outrés de la boule scintillante.

  * Je ne vous ais pas dit comment cela fonctionnait !
  * Oui, oui, le salua-t-il sans se retourner.



Hors de question qu’il reste à l’écouter, il en valait de sa survie mentale.

  * Parlez-nous donc de cette chose, est-ce que vous en avez une autre, par hasard ? demandait Bellatrix en tortillant ses mains, une lueur gourmande dans l’œil.
  * Comme ça a l’air fascinant, continua Ron en arborant son plus beau visage chaleureux.



\---

Oh, peut-être aurait-il dû écouter jusqu’à la fin, se dit-il devant la sphère.

 

Il s’était simplement dit que ça avait un lien avec la planète elle-même, ce qui paraissait logique puisqu’il voulait entrer sur cette planète, et qu’il suffisait peut-être de simplement se tenir devant pour que quelque chose, quoi il ne le savait pas, se passe. Mais c’était probablement trop simple.

 

Harry soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Avec la chance qu’il avait, il était probablement déjà trop tard. Il jeta un œil sur le clan et fut soulagé de voir qu’elle n’avait pas encore accouchée….

 

Ou bien c’était une nouvelle grossesse, se dit-il, observant une petite créature se collait contre elle et son ventre rebondi.

Ah, que le temps passait vite ici. S’ils s’ennuyaient à mourir lorsque leurs planètes se formaient, il semblait qu’ils courraient à présent après le temps pour essayer de suivre la vie de leurs choisis et de comprendre les nouvelles transformations de leur espèce.

Hermione avait probablement eu raison de demander un carnet, il serait intéressant de prendre des notes, pensa distraitement le jeune homme en pointant le boitier vers la planète.

  * Allez, s’exclama-t-il après quelques instants, fais quelque chose, je ne sais pas, brille, parle, dis-moi ce que je suis censé faire pour pouvoir entrer sur cette fichue planète ! Oh non, ne brille pas, gémit-il avant qu’un léger bruit ne le fasse relever la tête et qu’il ne pousse un cri de surprise.



Un écran venait d’apparaître sur sa planète ! Une espèce d’écran semi-transparent, il arrivait à voir à travers, et complètement vide… Ce qui ne l’aidait pas spécialement, réalisa le jeune homme, agacé. Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait exactement pour que ça le réveille ? Il avait parlé, avait maugréé tout en secouant le boitier…

  * Et si ça répondait à ma voix ? se demanda Harry en observant le boîtier de plus près.



A part l’écran minuscule qui s’était ouvert sur le boîtier, et qui se réfléchissait sur la planète, rien ne s’était passé. Il n’y avait ni message d’accueil, ni instructions, à la grande frustration du futur Dieu.

Il se racla la gorge, après avoir vérifié que personne d’autre n’était dans la pièce, et fit une nouvelle tentative :

  * Bonjour écran, je veux modifier les allèles du fœtus de… Euh, cette créature, dit-il en la pointant du doigt, tu peux m’aider ?



Il retint un cri de surprise et de victoire alors que l’écran volait pour se placer à l’endroit pointé par son doigt et de se scinder en deux ; une loupe, grossissant la cible, et l’écran en lui-même.  Très vite, des lignes et des lignes de codage ADN apparurent sur ce dernier, donnant l’impression d’être un concepteur de jeux vidéo au jeune homme.

Ce n’était pas si compliqué, finalement.

  * Et c’est parti pour un peu de codage… s’encouragea Harry, bien décidé à préparer son arrivée sur sa planète.



Il mit de longues heures à trouver ce qu’il voulait modifier, qui aurait pu croire que l’ADN d’une si petite créature pouvait comporter autant de gènes et d’allèles que cela, mais finit par obtenir gain de cause.

Bien, se dit-il en hochant la tête, il était fin prêt pour son incarnation, ne restait plus qu’à réussir à s’implanter dans le fœtus.

  * Cher écran, je veux devenir ce fœtus, comment je fais ?



L’écran ne l’aida absolument pas, restant sur la même page de l’ADN comme s’il n’avait pas compris sa demande.

  * Hum… Comment ils font déjà dans les films ? Ah oui, ce serait pas un truc du genre – il pointa du doigt le ventre de la créature, n’hésitant pas à faire d’amples gestes pour donner un côté dramatique inutilement amusant – occus poccus, je te choisis pour être l’incarnation de mon émissaire !



Et qui pouvait être un meilleur émissaire d’un Dieu que le Dieu lui-même ?

\---

Harry regarda sa nouvelle forme, plus si nouvelle que cela puisque ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu’il vivait dans le corps d’Aya la Grande, fille du chef Bach, du clan des Geckos, dans l’eau de la rivière et soupira une nouvelle fois. Peut-être aurait-il réellement du écouter les explications de la boule lumineuse jusqu’à la fin au lieu de foncer tête baissée comme l’idiot qu’il était. Car oui, le futur Dieu qu’il était, avait eu la chance ultime de naître femme dans un clan où seuls les hommes étaient vus comme étant des êtres assez intelligents pour avoi le pouvoir de diriger une famille. Heureusement, il n’avait pas totalement tout foiré lors des modifications du fœtus ; il était peut-être né avec le « mauvais » sexe mais Aya la Grande était, comme son surnom le démontrait, grande. Et possédait des écailles les plus resplendissantes qui soient, dans un dégradé de rouge. Du jamais vu dans leur clan, à tel point que son père avait organisé une célébration à sa naissance, qui avait duré plusieurs mois, pour remercier les Ancêtres.

Et oui, remercier les Ancêtres et non pas le futur-Dieu Harry. D’un autre côté, il avait passé les deux premières années de sa vie sans aucuns souvenirs de sa vie réelle, enfin de sa non-vie, n’ayant qu’un objectif en tête : survivre à un environnement hostile. La vie de ces « lézards », ils avaient tout de même des comportements de chat pensait Harry en grommelant, n’étaient pas bien longues, aux alentours de 12 ans on était considéré comme étant trop vieux pour aller à la chasse et beaucoup d’entre eux se plaignaient de douleurs à ce que le jeune homme pensait être leurs articulations. Bref, il ne faisait pas bon de devenir vieux sur cette planète, en tout cas, pas à cette époque. La preuve ; son vieux père, qui avait l’âge honorable de 14 ans, était en pleine discussion avec les chefs de famille pour décider de son successeur, sentant sa vie toucher lentement à sa fin. C’était justement l’objectif ultime d’un certain Dieu, depuis qu’Harry/Aya avait atteint ses cinq ans, car, comment changer quoi que ce soit le plus facilement possible si ce n’était en prenant le pouvoir ? Il fallait donc qu’iel arrive à convaincre son père de le nommer comme étant son successeur universel, il ne manquerait plus que l’un de ses nombreux frères ne viennent lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais voilà, iel était justement, présentement, un… elle. Un elle à qui il n’était pas question de donner le pouvoir, fusse-t-elle aussi grande que les hommes de leur espèce, ayant les plus belles écailles qui soient, et l’enfant du chef.

Bref, Harry n’avait pas beaucoup de solutions ; ou bien iel arrivait à convaincre son père, et les _pater familias_ de ses… ou bien iel allait prendre le pouvoir par la force, et tant pis s’il y avait quelques dégâts en cours de trajet. Sur ces sages paroles, iel tapa, de sa longue queue, dans la rivière pour prouver sa détermination, s’arrosant et arrosant ses sœurs, ou étaient-ce ses cousines ?, au passage.

  * Rah, Aya ! Tu sais bien que tu as de la force alors fais attention quand tu fais quelque chose ! s’écria Glae en la fusillant du regard.
  * Pardon, pardon… répondit de mauvaise grâce le futur Dieu avant qu’une nouvelle idée ne lui traverse l’esprit. Glae… Ma chère sœur adorée, ma douce Glae, soleil de ma vie…
  * Abrège, tu veux ? Mon stupide compagnon m’attend, il s’est mis en tête qu’il était temps qu’on ait un ptit, comme si c’était lui qui allait se le taper après… Non mais j’hallucine, ils ont vraiment la belle vie.
  * N’est-ce pas ? acquiesça Harry/Aya, hochant vigoureusement la tête alors qu’iel frottait, de manière un peu brusque, son épaule écailleuse contre celle de sa sœur. Ne penses-tu pas que c’est injuste ? Je veux dire, qu’est-ce qu’ils ont de plus que nous ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ont le droit de décider de tout alors que c’est nous qui nous occupons de maintenir le foyer ? La vérité c’est que si nous n’existions pas, ils seraient bien dans la merde !
  * Ça c’est bien vrai, approuva une autre cousine, quel était son nom déjà, en s’approchant d’elles. Même s’ils ne l’avoueront jamais, ils seraient perdus sans nous pour leur faire à manger.



Si Harry continuait à secouer aussi vigoureusement sa tête, il allait finir par la perdre mais voilà ; son plan était lancé et il n’était pas question que quoique ce soit ne vienne en travers de son chemin.

  * Exact exact. C’est pourquoi j’ai décidé qu’il était temps que tout cela s’arrête ! Vous avez bien vu comment notre père m’a refusé le droit à la chasse, comment les autres se sont moqués de moi et on dit que personne ne voudrait de moi, comme si c’était le plus important ! Imaginez un monde où vos compagnons vous aideraient, où vous pourriez vous détendre, à la chasse ou à emmagasiner la chaleur sur un rocher peu importe, sans que votre dernier-né ne crie qu’il a besoin de vous parce que personne d’autre ne s’occupe de lui, surtout pas son père. Tout cela changerait !
  * Mais comment ? demanda Ena, enfin iel était presque certain qu’elle s’appelait Ena.



Harry/Aya redressa la tête autant que son corps à quatre pattes le lui permettait, faisant resplendir ses écailles sous le soleil couchant, avant de prendre son visage le plus confiant :

  * En me faisant devenir la prochaine cheffe de clan ! Si je le deviens, s’ils voient que j’ai le soutien d’une partie du clan, alors qui pourrait me refuser en tant que cheffe ?



D’autres lézardes s’étaient approchées d’elles à mesure que leur conversation s’échauffait et si elles souriaient en les entendant râler sur leurs compagnons, elles ne savaient comment réagir devant une telle bravade. Ce fut finalement Glae qui annonça le problème, l’air horrifiée :

  * Mais Aya, tu n’as pas de compagnon !



Iel ferma un instant les yeux, inspirant profondément pour ne pas perdre son masque confiant et le peu de soutien qu’iel aurait pu avoir.

 

Ah… Il était entouré d’idiots.

 

\---

Iel partit se coucher, sur un nid de feuilles mortes et de mousse, la mort dans l’âme. Le futur Dieu n’avait reçu que bien peu d’encouragements et de soutien de la part de ses comparses. Et dire qu’il n’avait pas encore prêché pour la divinité qu’il était, ce voyage était un véritable désastre.

  * La prochaine fois, maugréait Harry, j’incarnerai un animal sacré, un animal qui parle ça marche à tous les coups nan ?



Un toussotement gêné lui répondit, le faisant se retourner sur la petite Eah, la plus jeune compagne de son frère Baek. Harry/Aya tapota de ses courtes pattes ses écailles, essayant de paraître digne, tout en lui disant d’entrer et de ne pas faire attention au bordel.

  * Je t’ai entendu à la rivière et…
  * Tu penses que c’est une erreur, toi aussi ?
  * Quoi ? Ah, non, pas du tout ! J’en ai un peu discuté avec les autres compagnes de ton frère et on est assez d’accord avec ce que tu as dit ; ils décident de tout et c’est vrai que ça nous fait nous sentir comme des petits, encore incapables de savoir comment survivre. Certaines aiment ça, de ne pas avoir à prendre de décisions et d’avoir juste à suivre ce qu’on lui dit mais… - Elle afficha un regard farouche – Pas moi. Ton frère est un compagnon très bien, le meilleur sur lequel j’aurais pu tomber, je le sais bien.



Aya et Eah n’osèrent se regarder, pensant pourtant à la même famille. Bien évidemment, lorsqu’on donnait automatiquement le pouvoir à un groupe de personnes, une partie d’entre elles devenaient, à un moment ou à un autre, orgueilleuses. Agressives même, à l’image de Sagn, le plus imposant de ses frères et celui que l’on pensait être le prochain chef du clan, qui n’hésitait pas à mordre ses compagnes si elles semblaient hésiter à lui obéir. Il se prenait littéralement pour un Dieu et était, si jamais Harry/Aya en avait l’occasion, l’obstacle qu’iel abattrait avec plaisir. Personne ne lui avait parlé des dangers de l’hubris, de toute évidence.

Harry se rapprocha de la petite lézarde aux écailles vertes, courte sur pattes, même sa queue était fine. Le contraste entre les deux créatures était saisissant, donnant l’impression qu’Harry aurait pu l’abattre d’un coup de patte, mais Eah ne bougea pas. Le futur Dieu fit de son mieux pour toucher de son museau le crâne de la petite créature, l’encourageant à continuer.

  * Je ne veux pas que certaines personnes n’accèdent au pouvoir, ce serait un désastre pour le clan, et ceux qui pourraient être les plus aptes à nous diriger ne veulent pas le devenir… Ce qui m’amène à ta proposition. Tu es forte Aya, tout le monde sait que tu peux transporter en un voyage autant d’eau que moi en cinq. Et tes écailles sont les plus belles jamais vues à ce jour, si tu étais née en étant un mâle, ton père t’aurait déjà donné le pouvoir et personne n’aurait jamais pensé à se mettre sur ton chemin, même Sagn, beaucoup d’entre nous le savent.



Le cœur reptilien d’Aya se mit à battre à toute allure, l’excitation grandissante l’empêchait de rester immobile et iel dut faire quelques pas tout en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

  * Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que… Que vous seriez d’accord pour me soutenir ? Que si je vais voir le chef de clan là, maintenant, certains seraient derrière moi ?



Eah pencha la tête, regardant le sol, avant de, lentement, brisant les espoirs du futur Dieu qui se voyait déjà à la tête du clan à construire sa plus belle statue de lui-même, secouer la tête.

  * Si tu étais né mâle alors nous n’en serions pas là, tu serais déjà cheffe de clan, probablement l’un des meilleurs que nous ayons eus, même si tu es un peu… brutale dans tes décisions mais voilà Aya, tu es née pour devenir la compagne d’un des nôtres. Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Sagn à devenir l’une de ses compagnes, même lui n’oserait te refuser le titre de cheffe de clan, mais tu ne peux pas te présenter sans avoir de compagnon… Je pense que nous avons chacun une destinée et que nous devons respecter la décision des ancêtres, et leur décision est que nous devons nous soumettre à un compagnon, qui nous protégera et nous guidera, même si certaines d’entre nous pensons ne pas en avoir besoin.



Harry passa d’un état d’hébétement à une colère pure, de celle qui fait craindre que le sol ne s’ouvre sous les pieds de ses ennemis.

  * QUI a dit que nous avions besoin de protection ? Est-ce que tu as vu mon corps ? QUI oserait dire que j’ai besoin d’un mâle pour me protéger ? Tous les compagnons de ce clan sont plus petits que moi, à part Sagn mais je pourrais l’égorger si je le voulais !



Eah rapetissa à toute allure, reculant lentement vers la sortie, son ventre frottant au sol dans une position de soumission.

  * Les… Les étoiles l’ont dit à nos ancêtres. Les compagnons doivent protéger leurs familles et si quelqu’un essaye de les contrer alors… Alors… bredouilla-t-elle en n’osant regarder les écailles rougeoyantes de sa belle-sœur.
  * Alors quoi ? aboya Harry/Aya, insensible aux tremblements de son foyer.
  * Alors le ciel s’abattra sa colère sur nous, nous privera de nourriture, asséchera nos rivières. Nous mourrons de leur colère ! gémit Eah avant de se sauver vers son foyer.
  * Mais je suis la colère du ciel, déclara Harry, l’air absent, je suis un Dieu et ce n’est certainement pas des stupides lézards déjà morts qui vont me dicter.



C’était décidé, iel allait prendre le pouvoir par la force et montrer à tous que leur clan avait provoqué la colère d’un Dieu.

 

\----

Harry/Aya attendit le lendemain matin avant d’apparaître devant le foyer du chef du clan, légèrement à l’écart du reste du « village », servant ainsi de première ligne de défense en cas d’attaque. Leur espèce aimait dormir durant la nuit et, si quelqu’un avait le malheur de les réveiller, ils devenaient des monstres aux mâchoires remplies de dents acérées, parfaites pour découper de la viande en morceaux.

 

Harry ne cessait de se répéter qu’il était un Dieu, en apprentissage soit mais un Dieu tout de même, et qu’iel allait prendre le pouvoir puisqu’on le lui avait refusé alors qu’iel l’avait demandé gentiment. Il avait confiance en son corps reptilien, toucher aux allèles ne pouvait pas avoir servi à rien, et savait que si combat il devait y avoir, et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’il ne puisse faire autrement, iel avait de bonnes chances de gagner. Et de toute manière, iel n’avait pas d’autres choix pour s’imposer.

 

L’une des compagnes de son père, mais laquelle allez savoir, était à l’extérieur du foyer, profitant du soleil matinal sur ses écailles. Elle releva la tête lorsqu’elle entendit quelqu’un approcher et se releva franchement en réalisant qui approchait. Elle se mit devant l’entrée, de manière à ralentir la progression du Dieu en colère sans l’arrêter complètement. Il aurait pu la faire voler d’un mouvement de queue mais il n’en fit rien, essayant de ne pas passer pour un monstre.

  * Je viens voir le chef de clan, annonça-t-il en s’arrêtant à quelques pas.
  * Pourquoi faire ?
  * Tu sais très bien pourquoi.



La lézarde plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien, bien sur qu’elle savait pourquoi, qui ne l’avait pas entendu cette nuit ?

  * Ton père dort encore, finit-elle par dire, n’osant croiser son regard furibond.
  * Laisse-moi passer, je vais le voir.
  * Je viens de te dire que…
  * Laisse-moi passer ou je t’égorge, est-ce que c’est plus clair ?



Sa bouche se referma d’un coup sec alors que les yeux de la compagne de son père s’écarquillaient. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se décider et de reculer sagement jusqu’à l’endroit où elle prenait le soleil. Tant pis pour le chef de clan, il n’avait qu’à se débrouiller avec sa fille.

Aya eut un sourire de contentement, n’hésitant pas à battre légèrement sa queue pour le signifier, et avança sans un regard pour l’une de ses nombreuses belles-mères. En réalité, iel n’eut qu’à faire quelques pas avant que le corps de son père ne lui bloque le passage, Sagn derrière lui qui la fusillait du regard, menaçant.

  * Que fais-tu ici ? l’interrogea son frère en lui montrant les dents.
  * Je ne venais pas pour te voir mais c’est bien que tu sois là, ça ira plus vite.
  * Quoi ?
  * Je viens pour le titre de chef de clan.



Iel se tourna vers son père, soutenant son regard sans broncher alors que son frère émit un ricanement. Le chef ne réagit pas, attendant évidemment sa visite d’un jour à l’autre.

  * Tu es une femelle, tu pourras être la cheffe de clan si tu as de la chance, quoique, ce serait déjà une chance que quelqu’un t’accepte en tant que compagne…
  * Ferme-la, espèce de vers de terre.



Sagn siffla l’air de sa langue fourchue, ses pattes se recroquevillant sous lui, signe qu’il s’apprêtait à bondir d’un moment à l’autre.

  * Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te donner le pouvoir ? les interrompit leur vieux père, imperturbable.
  * Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je suis Aya la Grande, celle qui a les écailles du soleil couchant, celle pour qui tu as célébré durant un mois à sa naissance.
  * J’ai remercié les Ancêtres de ta venue mais je ne l’aurais pas fait si j’avais su que tu deviendrais aussi orgueilleuse.



Harry/Aya émit un petit rire, s’amusant à faire rougeoyer ses écailles sous le soleil. Dire à un Dieu qu’il était orgueilleux, on aura tout entendu…

  * Etrange de me dire cela alors que tu ne l’as jamais dit à mon cher frère…
  * Ton frère est né pour devenir le chef du clan.



Le front d’Harry se plissa, perplexe. Sagn, né pour commander alors que ce n’était qu’une stupide brute ?

  * Je pense que tu as mal compris nos Ancêtres, je doute qu’ils auraient pu faire une telle erreur.
  * Fais attention à tes mots, intervint son frère en s’avançant d’un pas.
  * Sinon quoi ? répondit tout aussi farouchement Aya en faisant de même.



Leur père fut obligé de rester entre eux pour qu’ils ne s’entredéchirent pas. Son corps s’était tassé par le temps qui passe et chaque hiver devenait de plus en plus douloureux à vivre, le poussant à réaliser que sa vie s’achevait peu à peu. Entre ces deux forces de la nature, il n’en fut que plus conscient et dut reconnaître que la force de caractère de ces deux enfants étaient égales, ruinant l’espoir qu’il avait que sa fille sauvage ne se range sagement. Le chef du clan émit un grognement, rappelant à tout deux qui avait, encore pour un temps, le pouvoir. Les deux lézards reculèrent à contre cœur, sans cesser de se fusiller du regard.

  * Je sais que tu regrettes d’être née en tant que femelle Aya, qui ne le regrette pas ? Mais il n’y a rien que tu ne puisses y changer et les paroles des Ancêtres sont claires ; une femelle ne peut prétendre à un tel titre, pas sans compagnon à ses côtés.
  * Je refuse de prendre un compagnon. Si j’en prends un, peu importe qui que ce soit -son regard fit comprendre à son frère qu’elle ne le choisirait jamais même s’il le lui avait proposé -, je deviendrais la cheffe et serait contrainte de m’occuper des festins et de pondre à outrance. Ce que je veux, c’est diriger notre clan, le rendre plus fort, en choisissant un meilleur endroit où se reposer durant l’hiver, où nous n’aurons pas le problème des autres clans…
  * C’est exactement ce que je veux, chère sœur, susurra Sagn, alors pourquoi es-tu contre moi ?
  * Parce que tu es une brute épaisse dont le cerveau est celui d’un moineau !



Les deux hommes, et les lézards qui s’étaient approchés discrètement pour suivre l’affaire, écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Elle venait de le traiter de quoi ? Un murmure d’étonnement se propagea dans la foule alors qu’Harry roulait des yeux. Il avait du mal à se rappeler ce qui existait à cette époque et ce qui n’existait pas encore.

  * Tu… Tu viens de m’insulter, essaya de comprendre son frère mais son affirmation ressemblait à une question.
  * Oui, je viens de le faire, soupira Harry/Aya. Bref, je suis venue en sachant que tu refuserais ma proposition Chef de clan, c’est pourquoi j’exige un combat.
  * Un combat ? répéta leur père en les regardant l’un après l’autre.
  * Avec moi ? ricana Sagn.
  * Oui avec toi, qui d’autre veut être le chef de clan si ce n’est toi ?



Harry regarda la foule qui s’était attroupée devant la tanière mais personne ne réagit, à son grand soulagement. Déjà qu’iel allait devoir combattre dans un corps de lézard, s’il pouvait ne pas avoir à tuer tout le clan pour en devenir le chef, c’était déjà ça de pris. Il adressa un regard compétitif à son frère qui lui montra, une nouvelle fois, ses dents.

Leur père poussa le plus long soupir de son existence avant d’hocher, vaincu, la tête.

  * Bien, j’accepte un combat entre vous deux pour décider qui héritera de mon titre. Que les Ancêtres vous viennent en aide à tous les deux…
  * Un combat à mort ? demanda avec espoir Sagn.



Merde, il se passerait quoi s’il perdait et mourait ? Harry n’en avait pas la moindre idée et n’avait pas réellement envie de le savoir en en faisant l’expérience, merci bien. Mais il serra les dents et resta impassible alors que le chef de clan réfléchissait.

  * Si vraiment vous pensez qu’il le faut…



Heureusement pour le futur Dieu, un cri déchirant les interrompit et sa mère intervint, se jetant en avant :

  * Non ! Ais pitié, je ne peux pas perdre encore un enfant, gémit-elle.



Il est vrai que l’enfant qu’Harry avait vu auparavant, alors qu’il observait le clan dans la sphère, avait quitté ce monde alors qu’il n’avait que deux ans, de maladie.

 

« Vas-y maman, montre bien qu’un combat à mort c’est de la connerie » cria intérieurement Harry/Aya.

 

Mais Sagn ne fit que rire, sarcastique, en redressant sa tête :

  * Un combat à mort permettrait de prouver sa détermination et sa capacité à protéger notre clan mais puisque la mère d’Aya pleure déjà sa cause, je suppose qu’on devrait l’écouter. Et puis… Je ne déteste pas ma sœur au point de vouloir sa mort.



Sale con.

Tout dans son regard prouvait qu’il aurait aimé lui arracher la gorge ici et maintenant, pour prouver aux autres que personne ne pouvait se mettre à travers son chemin.

Harry/Aya soupira, sentant que la situation lui échappait alors que le chef du clan l’observait.

  * Je pense que Sagn a raison… Seul un combat à mort pourra décider du prochain chef de clan… Et empêchera que le vaincu ne ressente de la jalousie et ne divise le clan.



Aya se mordit les lèvres, essayant de retenir la floppée de jurons qui s’apprêtaient à s’échapper de sa bouche pour s’abattre sur ces stupides lézards. Il fallait réellement être frappé pour se dire que seule la mort pouvait empêcher de ressentir l’amertume de la défaite. Puis iel réfléchit, reconnaissant que si, non lorsque, iel aurait gagné, iel serait bien content de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper d’une quelconque menace ayant les traits de cette stupide brute.

Harry/Aya fixa du regard son adversaire, essayant de rester impassible devant son sourire satisfait.

Ce petit crétin était tellement certain qu’il allait gagner…

  * J’accepte le combat à mort, déclara-t-iel, sous le gémissement désespéré de sa mère.



Sympa la confiance dans ce clan, se dit le futur Dieu en redressant son buste autant que le permettait ce corps écailleux. Ce n’était certainement pas un petit lézard de rien du tout qui allait abattre un apprenti-Dieu ! Du moins, il l’espérait très fort.

 

Le combat fut décidé pour le jour-même, lorsque le soleil serait au plus haut, et se déroulerait au centre du « village », on avait même déplacé la réserve de nourriture, de peur qu’elle ne s’écroule durant le combat.

 

Harry reçut la visite de sa mère accompagnée de ses sœurs Glae et Ena, de son frère Baek et de sa belle-sœur Eah. Tous étaient venus lui dire la même chose :

  * Enfuis-toi, supplia sa mère en se frottant contre le corps de sa fille.
  * Nous t’aiderons à partir, ajouta son frère, nous te donnerons de la viande séchée et nous mettrons les autres sur une fausse piste. Il ne sert à rien de mourir dans un tel combat, il ne fera qu’une bouchée de toi !



Harry/Aya les regarda tour à tour. Il était assez vexé que personne ne le soutienne mais en même temps, il était vrai que c’était une première dans l’histoire du clan.

  * Vous viendriez avec moi ? finit-iel par demander. On pourrait fonder un nouveau clan, ailleurs, reprit-il alors que ses méninges s’activaient sous une nouvelle idée.



Seuls des expressions désolées lui répondirent.

  * C’est impossible, répondit Glae en secouant la tête, nous ne survivrons pas une semaine sans le clan.



Mais, apparemment, cela ne les dérangeait absolument pas de l’envoyer vers une mort en solitaire… J’aime cette famille, songea, dépité, la lézarde avant de leur faire front.

  * Dans ce cas, je préfère encore mourir dans ce combat plutôt que d’aller dans un endroit inconnu, et probablement plus hostile qu’ici.
  * Tu vas à ta mort, gémit une nouvelle fois sa mère, mordillant son cou.
  * J’y vais dans tous les cas alors autant essayer d’y entraîner l’autre crétin.



Tout était dit.

 

Arriva le moment du combat, le clan était rassemblé au centre du village en cercle. Tout le monde était là, nouveaux nés comme les plus anciens, un combat à mort n’arrivait que très peu et chacun voulait y assister et le raconter aux prochaines générations, peu importe qui était le gagnant, une femelle allait, pour la première fois dans leur Histoire, tentait sa chance en tant que chef de clan. Le résultat d’aujourd’hui serait décidé par les Ancêtres et peu doutaient que ce combat finirait par la mort d’Aya la Grande.

 

C’est en sachant cela que le futur Dieu et Sagn prirent place au centre du cercle, se jaugeant du regard, admirant les endroits les plus fragiles de leurs corps, à savoir le cou où une jugulaire se révélait très souvent être une prise mortelle, mais aussi le ventre où la peau était plus fine que celle, robuste, du dos. Ce serait difficile de mettre à terre un lézard d’une aussi grande envergure, que cela soit pour Harry/Aya ou Sagn mais les dés étaient lancés ; un seul en sortirait vivant et deviendrait le futur chef du clan.

 

Les plus anciens entonnèrent un chant guttural, faisant siffler leur langue fourchue à la fin de certains mots, alors que le reste du clan fouettaient l’air de leur queue en rythme. Ce fut leur père qui signifia le début du combat, à la fin du chant censé accueillir le vaincu, voir les deux si le vainqueur ne survivait pas à ses blessures, auprès de leurs Ancêtres.

 

Enfin, le combat commença. Ils en firent que se jauger du regard, tassés sur eux-mêmes, promettant de se sauter à la gorge au moindre tressautement de l’adversaire. Si les pensées d’Harry n’arrêtaient pas de hurler qu’il était fou de tenter un combat avec un tel colosse, elles se turent dès que le chef de clan annonça le début du combat. Son esprit était complètement vide et il se retint de ne compter que sur ses instincts de lézard. Il était un futur Dieu, techniquement il l’était déjà, il était donc complètement différent de ce vulgaire animal qui tentait de lui voler _ce qui lui revenait de droit_. Aussitôt qu’il réalisa cela, son corps se détendit légèrement alors que ses yeux observaient Sagn, remarquant la longueur de sa queue, ses écailles d’un orange éblouissant, le même que « leur père », et ses longues pattes. Il était légèrement plus grand que le corps que le Dieu avait incarné mais il n’était pas de taille à affronter un _Dieu_. Décidé, ce fut Harry/Aya qui fit le premier pas, lui sautant dessus, les dents en avant. Il ne rencontra que le contact dur des écailles présentes sur le crâne de son ennemi et rebondit d’une manière pitoyable alors que Sagn en profitait pour mordre son épaule. Aya se dégagea, ou plutôt, Sagn la laissa repartir, décidé à faire durer son plaisir de la journée. Ils se tournèrent autour, la légère blessure irritant le futur Dieu alors qu’un sourire ravi éclairait les babines de l’autre idiot.

 

Cette fois ce fut Sagn qui annonça le mouvement, se précipitant droit en avant. Aya n’eut qu’à faire quelques pas de côté, leurs corps n’étant pas fait pour prendre les virages à grande vitesse, ce qui obligea son frère à ralentir, faisant claquer sa queue vers la foule agglutinée autour d’eux. Un silence assourdissant pesait sur la foule, chacun osait à peine respirer, encore moins cligner des yeux, de peur de louper le coup fatal qui déterminerait de leur futur.

 

Cela continua ainsi quelques minutes, ou était-ce des heures, Sagn fonçant droit en avant alors que le futur Dieu refusait de bouger jusqu’au dernier moment. Son seul avantage était ses neurones ne cessait-il de se répéter, essayant désespérément de trouver une faille, n’importe laquelle, qui lui permettrait de prendre le dessus. Mais pour le moment absolument rien ne lui sautait aux yeux, si ce n’est que son « frère » en aurait bientôt assez de ce petit jeu et attaquerait _réellement_. Harry/Aya décida de changer de technique, se ramassant sur iel alors que Sagn attaquait à nouveau. Le contact de deux corps se rencontrant retentit dans le village, leurs queues se claquant l’une contre elle alors que leur crâne tentait de repousser l’autre en arrière, ce qui permettrait d’attaquer la jugulaire tant désirée. Si Harry était un futur Dieu, Sagn était un chasseur et un combattant plus qu’expérimenté ; toute sa vie tournait autour des combats et sa force était plus que connue. Le corps d’Aya reculait malgré sa volonté farouche mais ce fut à cet instant que le futur Dieu eut une illumination. Son corps se détendit un bref instant, le faisant reculer sous l’action constante de son adversaire puis, Harry/Aya balança son corps sur le côté et _se leva sur ses pattes arrière_ , sous l’ahurissement général. Iel profita du bref instant d’hébétement de Sagn pour se lancer sur son dos, ses griffes glissant sur les écailles imprenables mais iel n’avait pas réellement besoin d’une prise, simplement d’une poussée, ce qui arriva, comme s’y attendait le futur Dieu, lorsque son adversaire se rua en avant, espérant déloger son adversaire. Aya la Grande sentit son corps glisser mais réussit à atteindre son but ; ses crocs s’enfoncèrent dans la jugulaire ennemie, s’en servant comme d’une prise alors que ses pattes encerclaient, de manière maladroite et instable, le dos de l’autre.

 

Un hurlement, celui de _sa proie_ , retentit, aussitôt suivi de ruades mais Aya tient bon et si son corps se soulevait dans les airs, ses dents restèrent fermement accrochées dans la chair tendre de l’autre, l’ouvrant un peu plus sous les propres actions de son adversaire. Harry/Aya n’avait rien à faire si ce n’était rester accrochée à la jugulaire, les impulsions désespérées de Sagn ne faisaient que le rapprocher vers sa mort. En le réalisant, le corps du lézard se figea, au grand soulagement d’Harry qui était franchement endolori et était certain qu’on venait de lui déplacer quelques vertèbres. Ils ne bougèrent pas et le clan ne sut que faire, était-ce la fin du combat ou non, est-ce qu’Aya venait réellement de gagner ? Les dents d’Aya étaient si profondément enfoncées qu’iel n’eut qu’un léger goût de fer sur la langue, son esprit n’arrivant pas à réaliser qu’iel venait de remporter la bataille, son adversaire ne pourrait jamais survivre, il n’était pas en train de se vider de son sang uniquement parce que ses dents agissaient comme un garrot, empêchant le liquide de s’échapper de la blessure mortelle. Sagn émit un petit gémissement, signe qu’il l’avait très bien compris. Harry essayait de ne pas réfléchir, ce qui était difficile vu qu’ils étaient immobiles, essayait de ne pas penser qu’il tenait littéralement la vie de quelqu’un entre ses dents, qu’il avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort là, tout de suite. Enfin… Surtout de mort, il était impossible de soigner une telle blessure, pas maintenant, pas à cette époque et certainement pas avec des moyens qui étaient proche de l’inexistant. Harry/Aya avait envie de dire à ses belles-sœurs de faire leurs adieux à leur compagnon car c’était la fin mais iel n’émit qu’un faible grognement et personne ne bougea. Enfin, iel sentit le corps de l’autre s’abandonner lentement au sol et iel put relâcher sa prise, le sang ayant affluer autour de la blessure jaillit alors que le gagnant se laisser glisser jusqu’à la terre ferme, les jambes tremblantes alors que l’adrénaline le quittait.

 

Aussitôt qu’iel fut à terre, iel fut entouré par le clan, tout le monde voulait toucher le nouveau chef, s’assurer que c’était réel, que le jugement des Ancêtres était irrévocable. Quelques-uns risquèrent un œil vers le lézard au sol mais personne ne vint le voir alors que son corps s’affaissait jusqu’à rouler sur le côté, alors que la vie l’abandonnait. Il était seul face à la mort, le clan ne se préoccupant que de sa survie, ne s’attachant que peu au sentimentalisme qui était, à leur époque, une faiblesse pouvant se révéler mortelle. Qui aurait oser braver le regard des autres et allait voir le mourant, au risque de passer pour un traître ? Personne.

 

Aya la Grande soutint le regard inexpressif de son père, se demandant s’il s’attendait, s’il avait ne serait-ce que songer, à une telle éventualité. Son corps était tremblant et ses sœurs se serrèrent contre elle, la protégeant du reste du clan, l’aidant à porter ce nouveau poids alors que sa mère ne faisait que pousser son museau en direction de sa légère blessure, inquiète qu’elle ne s’infecte, à nouveau assaillie par le risque de perdre un nouvel enfant. Ce comportement, le comportement du clan, irrita le nouveau successeur. Tous voulaient, soudainement, se faire bien voir d’iel, lui adressant des coups de museaux amicaux alors que la veille, alors qu’iel exposait son ambition aux femelles, iel n’avait récolté que des regards ahuris.

Harry/Aya repoussa leurs attentions étouffantes pour se diriger, à pas lents, vers le mourant. Ses yeux étaient déjà voilés et il ne lui accorda pas un regard, incapable de bouger son corps. Aya se plaça en face de sa gueule, lui adressant un coup de museau désolé, lui rappelant qu’il n’était pas seul pour affronter ses Ancêtres, que tout irait bien, à présent. Iel n’eut pas le cœur à relever les yeux, pas avant d’avoir entendu le long soupir de son frère, avant d’être certain que son torse ne se soulèverait plus, qu’il était parti pour de bon. Le côté humain, sentimental, d’Harry fit surface à ce moment, réalisant qu’il venait de tuer. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme saccadé, retentissant dans ses oreilles, l’étourdissant alors qu’une nausée l’assaillait.

 

Ce fut le bruit des pas qui l’obligea à redresser la tête, à observer le clan qui ne cessait de l’observer, interdit devant un tel comportement. Ce n’était pas ce que l’on faisait, habituellement, mais qu’est-ce qui était normal dans une telle situation ? Plus personne ne savait quoi faire et seul le chef actuel, dont le corps ne pouvait se tasser plus à présent, l’approcha d’un pas tranquille jusqu’à poser son museau contre le sien, faisant frotter leurs écailles ensemble dans un geste d’encouragement. Il était temps de se reprendre, faire preuve de faiblesse était dangereux, surtout dans une telle position.

 

Le futur Dieu releva le poitrail, du moins autant que le lui permettait ce corps reptilien, et se dirigea vers le reste du clan, laissant en retrait le cadavre et le chef. Arrivé devant eux, iel s’éclaircit la gorge :

  * Je suis Aya la Grande, née avec des écailles d’une nuance jamais vue auparavant, tueuse de Sagn le Féroce, héritière du titre de chef de clan. Je suis la Sans-Compagnon, la Sans-Petits, celle désignée par les Ancêtres pour vous diriger. Mais je ne suis pas que cela, si j’ai vaincu aujourd’hui, si j’ai réussi un tel exploit que peu -ils baissèrent la tête, gênés- pensait possible c’est que j’ai été aidée. Non, pas par les Ancêtres, ou en tout cas pas seulement. Vous l’avez vu, vous-même, j’ai réussi quelque chose que personne jusqu’à présent n’avait pu ; je me suis tenue sur mes pattes arrière. Que cela peut-il signifier si ce n’est qu’il est temps que notre espèce change, qu’elle doit évoluer pour survivre à l’environnement hostile qui nous entoure ? Si j’ai réussi un tel acte c’est grâce à la puissance de mes prières envers un Être Suprême, un Dieu.



Des murmures surpris se firent entendre alors qu’iel reprenait son souffle et songeait, avec une crainte insensée, que « Harry » était réellement un nom pourri pour un Dieu.

  * Cette divinité s’aide des Ancêtres, les Ancêtres le conseillent et l’aident dans ses décisions mais c’est lui qui, comme le chef de clan, décide de ce qu’il adviendra. Cette divinité n’est ni femelle ni mâle, c’est un tout, elle nous ressemble, inventa Aya en réfléchissant désespérément au moyen de s’instaurer en tant que divinité, mais elle se tient sur ses pattes arrière et ses pattes avant n’ont pas la forme des nôtres. Certains pourraient penser que c’est un monstre mais ce n’est pas le cas, c’est une forme améliorée, c’est ce que nous serons dans très longtemps, ce que les enfants des enfants des enfants des enfants de nos enfants seront, un jour. Ma victoire est la preuve de son existence. Je l’ai prié et la divinité est venue à mon secours.
  * Tu… Tu es en train de nous dire que nous devons laisser nos Ancêtres pour cette divinité ? demanda Eah, paniquée à cette idée.
  * Non, bien évidemment que non ! Nous devons continuer à prier nos Ancêtres, nous devons compter sur eux pour leurs conseils avisés, mais nous devons aussi croire en quelqu’un de plus puissant que nos Ancêtres.
  * Et comment s’appelle cet Ancêtre surpuissant ? demanda son « père ».
  * Salazar, répondit automatiquement le futur Dieu avant qu’il ne se rende compte de ce qu’il venait de dire.



Mais c’était trop tard, le nom brûlait déjà dans toutes les langues du clan, chacun le goûtant, appréciant cette sonorité familière, ces sifflements que cela provoquait.

Bon… Tout ce qu’il avait à faire c’était de dire que Harry était un autre de ses noms, n’est-ce pas ? Cela existait qu’un Dieu ait de nombreux noms, certains n’ayant rien à voir avec d’autres.

 

  * Il s’appelle Harry Salazar et est le Dieu que je sers.
  * Assy ? répéta lentement sa mère, peu habituée à devoir prononcer une telle lettre.



Le futur Dieu soupira. Pourquoi avait-il choisi un clan de lézards ? Il aurait mieux valu qu’il se penche sur un peuple de poissons ou de moineaux.

 

  * C’est cela, siffla-t-il. Hassy Salazar, retenez ce nom et priez-le car c’est lui qui fera de notre clan le plus puissant de tous.



 

A son grand soulagement, le village accepta assez rapidement ce nouveau fonctionnement. Son père le laissa complètement aux commandes de tout ce qui se rapportait aux cultes et iel put donc changer la hiérarchie des Ancêtres, et y ajoutait les femelles les plus célèbres, il fut en réalité obligé d’en inventer puisque personne ne se souvenait d’une lézarde ayant accompli quelque chose de grandiose, à part Beah la Féconde, qui avait eu une dizaine de petits. Il plaça, avec satisfaction, la statuette censée représenter ce Hassy Salazar au-dessus de celles des Ancêtres. L’écriture n’existait pas encore, ce qui permettrait de changer son nom dans une prochaine époque, du moins l’espérait-il. Sa religion se basait donc sur l’oral et il n’hésita pas à proclamer que ce nouveau Dieu avait combattu avec succès le plus grand combattant de leur temps, une espèce de Sagn deux fois plus féroce et deux fois plus sanguinaire que l’on disait avoir vécu il y a de cela très très longtemps.

 

Lorsque le chef du clan mourut, une grande cérémonie fut organisée et il fut le premier lézard à être enterré alors que tous priaient pour qu’il rejoigne le grand Salazar, avec qui il pourra parler de leurs exploits guerriers. Aya prit donc sa place et réorganisa de manière plus intensive le clan, permettant, obligeant presque, aux femelles d’apprendre à combattre et à chasser, rappelant que lors d’une attaque sur le clan, c’était le nombre et leurs aptitudes qui leur permettraient de survivre. Iel imposa à deux groupes de lézards, chacun au nombre de cinq, à découvrir les horizons, l’un se dirigeant vers le sud et l’autre vers l’est, pour trouver l’endroit où ils passeraient le prochain hiver. Car c’était cela le plus dangereux, avec les espèces hostiles qui les entouraient, c’était de ne pas être certain de réussir à survivre à un long et rude hiver et à se voir lentement mourir de faim. Seul un groupe revint en vie, ce qui provoqua un début d’émeute qu’Aya calma à grand renfort de prières envers leur nouveau Dieu et les Ancêtres, les priant d’accueillir leurs frères d’armes et fit construire à chaque défunt, au mécontentement des plus vieux, leur propre statuette qui rejoint celle des Ancêtres.

 

Le groupe survivant leur apprit, tout de même, de bonnes nouvelles ; ils avaient trouvé une vallée plus au sud, à quelques semaines de marche, qui semblait être parfaite pour y passer leur prochain hiver. Harry ne pouvait qu’espérer que rien ne leur arriverait en s’y rendant, incertain d’être capable de contrer l’émeute suivante. Mais tout se passa le mieux possible, ils réussirent à combattre un clan de renards, ce qui était un exploit que le clan fêta durant plusieurs mois, et ils s’installèrent dans la vallée en admirant les ressources qui paraissaient être inépuisables. Le creux de la vallée leur promettait de les protéger des vents glacials qui s’abattaient sur eux durant l’hiver mais Aya était inquiète et observait fréquemment le niveau de l’eau de la rivière qui serpentait près du nouvel emplacement de leurs tanières. Il ne manquerait plus qu’une crue ne les fasse partir et ne mette à mal sa position.

 

L’eau de la rivière monta effectivement mais il ne dépassa jamais un seuil critique, à son grand soulagement, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de se promettre de les déplacer plus en hauteur les prochaines années.

 

Ils ne retournèrent jamais à l’ancien emplacement du clan, profitant de la vallée verdoyante et des provisions inépuisables qu’apportaient la vallée sous le soleil printanier. L’été fut plus rude mais c’était un peuple de reptiles et ils adoraient se dorer leurs écailles sur les pierres découvertures de la rivière. Heureusement pour eux, une forêt se trouvait plus loin où un nouveau groupe d’aventuriers fut envoyé et qui découvrit un point d’eau non asséché par le soleil, les empêchant de mourir de soif.

 

Sous d’aussi bonnes conditions, le nombre de reptiles augmenta rapidement, doublant en l’espace de cinq ans, ce qui les fit arriver à l’honorable nombre de 70 individus, et les obligea à étendre leur territoire plus au sud, délogeant un clan de belettes qui ne firent pas le poids face à leur armée.

 

Puisque la question de leur survie semblait assurée, Aya se pencha sur le commerce et la diplomatie possibles avec les clans voisins et mit en place un réseau de communication sommaire qui leur permettait de profiter d’un met inédit ; le miel.

 

Les années passèrent et, lorsqu’Aya atteignit 15 ans, elle fut obligée de choisir son successeur. Puisqu’elle n’avait pas d’enfants, iel avait tout fait pour ne surtout pas être reconnu comme une nouvelle Beah, elle avait le choix entre tous ses neveux et nièces. Pour éviter un bain de sang, il fut décidé qu’un combat à mort serait inutile, préférant les juger sur leurs aptitudes à la chasse et leurs capacités de raisonnement. Ce fut finalement un des fils de son frère Baek, mort depuis déjà deux ans, qui fut choisi. Harry/Aya s’obligea à le former, refusant que tout ce qu’iel avait fait ne se perde lorsqu’iel quitterait ce monde. Son neveu raisonnait de la même manière que l’actuel chef, à son grand soulagement, et promit de ne pas modifier ce qu’iel avait mis en place, préférant réfléchir aux prochaines améliorations qui pourraient profiter au clan, comme des outils rudimentaires, à savoir des pierres, très utiles pour casser des noix et réduire des pierres colorées en poudre. Certains reptiles s’amusaient ainsi à dessiner des symboles sur leurs corps, deux lézards se professionnalisant dans ce nouvel art, permettant aux autres de se faire peindre le dos ou le ventre, ce qu’il était impossible de faire seul.

 

A 20 ans, le corps reptilien d’Harry était perclus de rhumatisme, souvenirs des anciens hivers rudes que le clan avait été obligé de supporter, et iel essayait de ne se déplacer que lorsque c’était absolument nécessaire, restant le reste du temps dans sa tanière à discuter de l’avancement des projets de son héritier. Sa mort fut soudaine, se déroulant durant la nuit, Aya réfléchissait à ses prochaines recommandations lorsque son cœur s’arrêta de battre.

 

Sa mort fut pleurée et son existence célébrée durant presque six mois et on fit construire la plus grande statue encore jamais faite, elle atteignait un peu plus d’un mètre, d’un individu que l’on plaça au centre du clan. La croyance en un Être Supérieur aux Ancêtres était installée dans le clan et la divinité Hassy Salazar était née et partie pour perdurer avec les prochaines générations de reptiles.

 

 

\---

Harry cligna lentement des yeux, nauséeux et déstabilisé. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de qui il était et d’où il se trouvait, restant allongé près de la sphère, toujours occupée à tourner lentement sur elle-même, le temps d’être certain d’avoir retrouvé le contrôle de ses membres.

Ah, que cela faisait du bien de ne plus avoir d’écailles à polir et de pouvoir se mettre debout pensa-t-il en s’asseyant lentement.

Seule la sensation de ses vêtements sur sa peau était désagréable et paraissait inutilement dérangeant. L’étiquette de son haut grattait sa nuque, lui provoquant un frisson alors qu’il rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules en grognant.

Bellatrix apparut soudainement devant lui, lui tendant une main avec un grand sourire :

  * Ah, te revoilà ! Alors, cette petite escapade ?



Il accepta son aide de mauvaise grâce, frustré de tituber sur ses deux jambes tel un faon. C’est qu’il n’y avait pas que des avantages à cette folle aventure.

  * Ça a été, j’ai atteint mon objectif et j’ai, à présent, une foule d’adorateurs, fanfaronna-t-il.
  * Vraiment ? Bah, tant mieux. Mais tu sais quoi ? On a appris de la boule chelou qu’en réalité tu aurais pu te contenter d’envoyer un émissaire, genre susurrer à un roi pendant ses nuits qu’il devait t’adorer, ce genre de trucs. Ça aurait été bien plus facile, d’ailleurs c’est que pas mal d’entre nous avons fait.
  * Moui, j’ai bien aimé y aller personnellement. Ça m’a permis d’échapper, un moment, à cet endroit étouffant, mentit-il avec un sourire. Je suis parti longtemps, non ?



Bellatrix émit un rire amusé en haussant les épaules :

  * Bouarf, deux jours tout au plus.
  * Deux jours seulement ? s’étonna le futur Dieu avec indignation. Mais j’ai passé 20 ans dans ce foutu clan d’incapables !
  * Hm, le temps ne s’écoule définitivement pas de la même façon, Hermione et Tom avaient raison, songea la jeune femme.



Harry grogna avant de se diriger, à pas lents, vers le « salon ». Il était surpris que pas plus de personnes ne soient présents dans la salle d’entraînement, il se serait attendu à ce que les éternels accros à leur sphère soient là ou qu’au moins certaines personnes soient assez inquiètes pour attendre son réveil.

Bellatrix l’arrêta avant qu’il ne franchisse le seuil, se mordant les lèvres en le regardant.

  * Je crois qu’il vaudrait mieux que tu saches quelque chose avant que tu ne rejoignes les autres… On a un problème ; Pansy a perdu presque tous ses souvenirs, et elle n’est pas la seule à les perdre. Elle ne se souvint plus qu’elle faisait des études de Droit et pire encore ; elle ne se souvient plus du visage de ses parents. Et ce n’est pas seule ; Blaise et Remus se sont rendu compte qu’ils avaient aussi perdu des souvenirs mais ils n’arrivent même pas à savoir ce qu’ils ont oublié exactement.



Sa respiration se coupa sous le choc alors que ses neurones s’activaient désespérément.

 

Est-ce que c’était une situation normale ? Non, bien évidemment que non. Mais, d’un autre côté, réfléchit-il, rien n’était normal ici. Ils étaient morts, apparemment c’était un fait établi, et on leur promettait de vivre une vie aussi longue que le leur permettrait leurs capacités à se maintenir au rang de Dieux, ce qui pouvait faire une sacrée durée donc il était normal que leurs souvenirs d’avant disparaissent, non ? Il se mordit les lèvres, refusant ce constat, non, ce n’était absolument pas normal, ils y tenaient à leurs souvenirs, pire même, lui en avait besoin pour ne pas devenir fou.

 

Il planta un regard farouche dans celui de sa compagne, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire :

  * Bien, ils sont tous dans le salon, c’est ça ? On va tenir une réunion d’urgence. Il faut lister le nom de ceux qui se sont rendus compte qu’ils leur manquaient des souvenirs, essayaient de savoir quelle partie de leur vie il manque, comprendre pourquoi et surtout ; attraper ces bâtards nous servant de responsables. Ils sauront forcément ce qu’il nous arrive.



Harry ne se permit pas d’écouter la petite voix paniquée qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête, criant à s’en écorcher les cordes vocales une question qui pourrait le briser ; avait-il tous ses souvenirs intacts ?

 

Et surtout, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers le salon ; comment était-il mort ?

 

Il était plus que temps d’avoir des réponses.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien évidemment, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait depuis le temps, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre, tant qu'elles sont faites dans les règles de l'art (aka pas d'insultes ou de condescendance). 
> 
> Au plaisir de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !


End file.
